


Remorse

by Kivrin



Series: Rupert Giles [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin





	Remorse

It's cold there, and wet. Ripper leans against the wall, letting the damp soak through his singlet to the skin. He nurses his bloody knuckles and tries to stop gasping.

He wishes the wall would swallow him. The words form in his mind, the power crackles just within reach, but it's only a glamour. It won't make him deaf, it won't make him insensible as the dirty bricks he envies.

Randall is there with him, Banquo's ghost in a Sex Pistols tee shirt and the golden curls of a choirboy. Floating. Bloody. Mouth open in the scream only Ripper hears.


End file.
